Jeans
by DxS4ever
Summary: He was shot down in cold blood by an angel in blue jeans. And he is going to chase her till he knows her name. Spitfire AU One Shot based off the song Angel in Blue Jeans By Train. Not a Songfic.


Hi So I haven't done this in a long time. And I doubt anyone will read this. but this is for several reasons 1) Wally died so I'm super sure no one read Spitfire Fanfiction anymore 2) If anyone did "Follow" my stories then by now those people have abandoned me (Which is cool. I understand because) 3) I haven't been on fanfiction in forever. Also I haven't done any fanfiction writing as of late but recently I keep getting ideas for fanfictions so I'm going for it now. I'm going to (At some point) finish my other story but now I need to write a scenario where Wally is living. That story may come at some point...

This story is about how Wally Meets Artemis Kind of an AU. Slightly based of the Song Angel in Blue Jeans by Train (I mean heavily) :D

I Own nothing. just my mind, body and soul. oh and my worldly possessions

* * *

Jeans

The wind rushed past my face. Normally that would have been nice. Now, it felt painful.

The cement came crashing into my face... okay my face came crashing into the cement. Blood trickled from the small cut on my cheek. More blood gushed from my side. I looked down at the wound. To my surprise there was an arrow lodged inside me. AN ARROW.

Forcing myself on my feet, I glance at the arrow wielding lowlife that just tried to kill me. But there in place of some senseless brut was a lovely girl running towards me. Blonde hair swinging around her formed a halo. A brown leather jacket hung around her shoulders. Her legs were clad in a worn pair blue jeans. But the most notable feature was her eyes – a stormy gray color - filled with worry.

"An Angel?" The words flow from my lips as her hands reach towards my shoulders.

"Stay Down." She pushes me roughly towards the ground, the magic halo around her gone. "Don't make me shoot you again."

"What are-" I began to argue but was quickly cut off by the knife at my throat.

"Shut up now" Her eyes where serious so I did as she said.

A voice suddenly echoed around the empty parking lot.

"Is he dead?" A man came out from the alley way. Sportsmaster. My eyes grew wide with realization. This "Angel" was a Devil.

_"Good bye sweet life Mother Father I love you Barry You were a good mentor this is sooo not your fault. Good bye"_

"Yep He's dead" Her eyes begged for me to go along with this farce. I was happy to oblige for the moment.

"That's my girl!"

"I'm not your daughter anymore. We've made a deal. I kill Kid Flash and you'll leave me alone forever. Me and mom."

"But didn't you like it. Isn't it fun?!"

"No you psychotic maniac! Let me live my life in peace!"

The smirk in his voice was clear. He wanted this girl to follow in his footsteps of crazy villainy. "Fine just dispose of the body."

A Few minutes of silence past.

"Hey Kid he's gone." I opened my eyes and tried to move, but the pain was so much I couldn't.

"W-why did you save me? Better yet why did you shoot me?"

She smirked at me, slowly coming closer. She placed her hands on my yellow spandex suit patting me softly. With a smile, her hands went to my belt, wrestling with the red band. Heat rose in my face.

"What are you doing?! You just tried to kill me, now your un-buckling my pants!" She rose an eyebrow and lifted her hand. My communicator within her palm.

"Oh..." soft finger tapped the keys of the device. I began to study her features. My first thoughts were correct, this girl really was beautiful. Full lips, soft skin, rosy cheeks, and her eyes – stormy gray filled with life and emotion. Everything about this girl was mesmerizing. My hand reached for her face but the red flashing light of my communicator stopped me from doing something stupid.

"Here," placing the communicator in my reaching hand, "Robin and the others will be here any second."

She stood up and winked

"See you around Kid Flash." She disappeared into the alley.

Less than 3 seconds later Robin came running from the other end of the lot.

"WALLY" The boy wonder grabbed my shoulders shaking me violently. "Dude are you okay? What happened? Wally!"

"Do I look okay to you? I have an arrow in my side." Robin hugged me now knowing I really was okay. Aqualad came running with a kit followed by the rest of the team. They worked on me quickly, Ms. Martian pulled the arrow out of my side outing pressure in an attempt to dull the pain. Normally I would have flirted with the green skinned girl, but the pain and the image of the mysterious beauty from before filled my mind.

Robin helped me up from my position on the ground. As I got back on my feet, the sound of a motorcycle rang through the air. Dust flew out from the alley. My eyes spotted the long blond tail, flapping in the sudden wind of the cyclist. Immediately, I followed her. The deadly vixen riding away, never to be seen again.

"Wally!" Aqualad shouted from behind me, a faint sound in the distance. Ignored him pushing past the pain in my side. As I moved it dissipated into a dull desensitized pain, not even registering in my mind. She sped up before me. Her green helmet turned, through the dark face guard I could see her eyes widen as she quickly increased her speed. So did I.

She swerved around cars and trucks as she zoomed down the highway. She was nearing speeds of 100, I was catching up rapidly. She smirked when she turned to see our distance and found me right beside her. She quickly flashed me a smile, pushing the bike to its limit. My heart fluttered. I raced after the smiling blond.

She continued through Central's maze of city streets, turning a twisting round corners and pathways. I wondered if she was ever going to stop. _Hopefully not soon._ I was surprised at the thought but smiled gleefully at the idea of chasing this beauty forever.

Once again I was next to the blond vixen. Her eyebrows pressed together in determination as she tried to increase her speed, but the motorcycle was at its limit.

"What's your name?" I screamed, leaning over so she could hear.

"What?!" She screamed back, startled by my question. Her husky voice muffled by the protective glass of her helmet. Still her voice was heavenly.

"I need to know your name! At least give me that. Think of it as payment for shooting me!"

"No way. You're crazy. I just tried to kill you and you want my name." We rounded another corner.

"If I recall you didn't actually try to kill me. Just make it look like it." We turned right heading toward the pier. My eyes focused in on her face, now Red with embarrassment.

"How?! Ugh - never mind. I just-" She stuttered through her sentence until finally deciding what to say. Her reaction was cute "No! I'm not gonna give you my name. I'm not that Crazy!" Her eyes widened as she suddenly stopped, swerving to the side, nearly falling off the bike. I, however went flying of the dock, splashing into the water.

"KF!" Her voice rang out as I sunk into the cold depths of Central City River, unable to escape.

With my body fully submerged I shifted around, attempting to find the water's surface. It was a struggle to move as confusion set in. The cold numbed my thoughts – or maybe the lack of oxygen – either way I couldn't move. Muted voices surrounded me in the dark waters. A soft plunk entered the array of sounds followed by a rush of bubbles and water pushing past me.

There she was, blond hair dancing around her face, her leather jacket and white tee bubbled around her form. Her blue jeans clung to her legs. There she was – _my angel. _

Everything faded to white.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. A soft breeze played with the white linen curtain. My white linen curtain. My eyes scanned the room. Familiar yellow walls covered in Flash posters surrounded me. A book case filled with science text books and hero comics lined the right wall. The ceiling fan pushed the dry August air around my room.

I sucked in a breath.

"Was it all a dream?" I asked myself.

I sighed shifting to sitting position, a sharp pain radiated in my side spreading over my abdomen.

"Wally? You're Awake!" A soft voice echoed. I looked over next to me, were a normally empty arm chair sat pressed against the corner.

My eyes widened at the sight of the blond girl. Her gray eyes scanned over my form, soft hands caressed my face and hair. Her smile sent fluttering butterflies into my stomach and chest.

"Hi" I stated lamely. Her full lips turned into a heart stopping smile. It took me a second to recover.

"Artemis" She said in response. I looked at her quizzically. My confusion unhidden. She chuckled softly.

"You asked me last night what my name is. It's Artemis." I smiled brightly, looking once more into her gray eyes. She smiles back matching my brightness. As we gaze into each other's eyes, I suddenly realize something.

"Artemis," her eye brow arches upward in response, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh your mom. When I brought you back home. She shouted your name." Her – Artemis' – lips turned up in an amused grin. Another question came to mind.

"How did you know where I live?" Now she was choking back her laughter, hands hiding her gorgeous smile.

"For a hero," She started, "It's really not smart to leave your wallet in your suit. I easily found it in your pocket." She laughed, it was intoxicating. My face became heated. Her laughter died down, replaced with a smile. We gazed into each other's eyes. I brought my hand up to her cheek. She leaned into my palm. Her eyes closed. A soft smile graced her lips.

Her lips. I suddenly had this craving. A need to feel those lips pressed to mine. Shifting my position, we were face to face. Her eyes remained closed. My fingers moved stray gold strands from her face. And leaned in.

Our lips touched softly. And to my surprise she pushed forward, into the kiss. As our lips embraced my heart pounded more. It was beautiful – she was beautiful – never in my wildest dreams would I have had a girl like Artemis in my arms. The World was full of bliss. Our foreheads pressed together. Our eyes fluttered open, then gray met green.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you."

"I'm glad you tried." She smirked at that, an expression she probably showed often.

"I didn't really try to kill you" She said. I laughed

"No, Angels just don't kill." And then my Angel in blue jeans smiled.

And I swore I went to heaven.

The end

* * *

So How was it? The ending to me was lacking but I tried. it felt good to write like tis again so please feel free to review if you want to. enjoy your fandom fan girl(guy if you are one) ness and keep on writing and reading.

With love DxS4ever


End file.
